


Of Toadstones and Indecent Toggery

by SireneNomdePlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: Severus is in a bit of tight spot. He needs a Toadstone for a potion he is brewing. Toadstones cure nearly any affliction and negate any poisons, but the only problem is…they are exceedingly rare...and the side effects cause strong, drugged hallucinations, therefore heavily regulated by the Ministry. A certain twenty-one-year-old and newly single Auror is the only one Snape knows who has access to such things at the Ministry. Severus is quite desperate, and admittedly hasn’t had a decent shag in nearly a decade. Potter has grown to be quite the stud, and Severus decides that maybe a little seduction might help his cause, even if they may have put the past behind them.





	Of Toadstones and Indecent Toggery

**Author's Note:**

> Well shucks, this one was fun to write! I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Prompt 48 from torino10154: Harry has something Severus needs (an ingredient? a magical artifact?). What is he willing to do to get it?

Severus glared into his cauldron. This potion was turning out adequately, for how else would it not, with him brewing it? Brewing potions on the side for a decent amount of Galleons while still teaching at Hogwarts had indeed filled his Gringotts vault considerably, and one day he might even be able to retire. Thank Merlin. He could barely stand these insipid fools at Hogwarts, especially the older ones, grimy little sods, and he could almost taste his future of being free of Hogwarts finally, no ties, no debts, no...idiots like Potter and his little minions. 

Potter. 

Potter Potter _Potter_.

Severus didn’t like to admit that he enjoyed reading the gossip column of the _Prophet_ , but from what he had seen, Harry Potter had turned out to be quite the handsome young man. Single, and most likely a very hot commodity, if the _Daily Prophet_ had anything to say about it, not to mention the giggling fangirls at Hogwarts. Though as rumor had it, Potter was spotted at more than one gay bar on the dodgy side Knockturn Alley (as well as some Muggle ones, but how the bloody hell would Skeeter know that…) so Severus had the sneaky assumption that Potter might be just as queer as he was. Well, maybe a little less, given how he was previously engaged to the Weasley chit. Bisexual, maybe. Hmm. Severus would have liked to test the theory, but--

“Blast!” 

The bubbling potion was sticking to the edges of the cauldron, and Severus cursed. Of course. He was experimenting with original recipes. The order he received this morning was for an elderly man afflicted by several Doxy bites, and wanted something, as he had put in the letter “that would make me feel like melting rubber and forget my name.” Whatever that meant. Though the man _had_ offered him a hefty exchange of money for the potion, if Severus could brew it. Then it hit him. This man wanted a drug potion, as well as an anti-venom, and Severus just didn’t have the means to create something so spectacular as to make one feel limbless and woozy. Unless…

“Toadstones,” Severus breathed into the cauldron, then hacked as the dizzying fumes from the potion hit him in the face. But how would he acquire a Toadstone? Toadstones were regulated by the Ministry since they could be used in potions just like the one Severus was brewing right now, and he didn’t know anyo--

Potter. 

He hadn’t spoken to Potter in roughly two years. Potter had visited him at St Mungo's when Severus was recovering from Nagini’s bite, and Severus repeatedly told him to _go the bloody hell away_ , as Potter blathered on about how he sorry he was for never trusting him, how he should have been nicer to him, thanks so much, you’re so brave, sir...if I ever have a son I’ll name him after you...Good lord. 

But it would seem that his shaky alliance with Potter might be his ticket to getting a Toadstone, so he’d grasp that opportunity. He was a Slytherin, after all. 

Severus shook his head and turned the heat off of the cauldron. He vanished the ruined potion with a huff and made his way to his chambers. Shucking off his robes, he filled his large tub with hot water, watching the steam unfurl as he frowned silently. He rose to grab his toothbrush and started to scrub at his crooked, coffee-stained teeth.

Well, how _could_ he convince Potter to steal a Toadstone? Money? No, Potter had plenty of that. Buy him a drink at the Hogshead? No, because apparently Potter frequented there anyway. Severus scrubbed his gums roughly. If Potter were so inclined, he could merely seduce him. 

Severus glared at his reflection in the mirror. He, Severus Snape, seduce someone like Harry Potter? How foolish of him to even entertain the idea, and he narrowed his black eyes at the sight of his large beaky nose and fish-belly white face. He spat the paste out of his mouth and rinsed before stepping in the bath. He’d think more on this later. 

And he did, later that night as he stroked his cock, wondering for the umpteenth time as he had all year that if, IF Potter was gay, would he like to be the one fucking, or the one being fucked? Either way was enticing, and Snape twisted his hand over the head of his cock, feeling dew dribble down the side as he tightened his grip. Familiar images of Potter with his head thrown back as Severus tongued his hole, Potter gasping breathlessly as Severus pounded him into his admittedly dingy mattress, Potter sucking Severus’ cock down his throat and swallowing--Severus came with a rumbling shout. Ah, that was good. Just what he needed to help him fall asleep. He always felt a bit dirty wanking to images of Potter, and honestly chagrined at himself for even fantasizing about him. Oh well, he still came like a freight train, and that was all that mattered in the middle of the night on another dismal, boring Monday.

+++

Harry tossed his wand from hand to hand. Today was the Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts. He snorted under his breath as an image of Severus Snape scowling at the hapless firsties breezed through his brain. He’d been thinking about Snape a lot lately, and he wasn’t really sure why. As a matter of fact, he had been thinking about Snape for two years now, and Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. Snape wanted nothing to do with him, but Harry couldn’t help but dream. Filthy, gloriously Snape-ish thoughts swirled through the forefront of his mind as he stepped into the strobed entrance of The Scandalous Snallygaster. Maybe a one-night-stand would help take his mind off of things. Snape hated him, well, maybe not hate, but he definitely didn’t find Harry’s company all that obliging, if what Snape had screamed at him in St Mungo’s had anything to say about it. 

But Snape wasn’t really Snape in his dreams, he was Severus, and oh, how Harry longed to taste his name on the tip of his tongue as Severus speared him with his cock. Harry had a feeling that huge nose also meant his cock was massive too. Well, Muggles said the same thing about feet, so why couldn’t a boy dream about noses and cocks and inches and inches of delicious erection?

Harry stepped into the club, making his way to the bar. “Firewhisky neat,” Harry groaned, and the barkeep grunted and poured out a glass. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, and he sighed. Snape would never spare a parting glance to him but at least Justin Finch-Fletchley knew how to get him off. 

“Wanna dance?” Justin said, puffing up his voice so Harry could hear him over the booming music. 

“Not tonight,” Harry muttered, as Justin said,

“Don’t feel like dancing too much either.” Justin leaned into Harry, his dry lips brushing over his ear. Harry sighed again. 

“Let’s go to your place then.” 

Harry and Justin both frequented the The Scandalous Snallygaster, and after roughly a week of chatting they started a friends-with-benefits type of relationship. This has been going on for half a year now, and Harry wasn’t complaining. It benefited both of them, really. Justin could forget about his cheating ex and pine over him after they fucked and talked together in bed, and, well, Harry...Harry could briefly forget about Severus Snape, the snarky, smirky, slimy…

But Harry couldn’t help but think (every time, really) when he sucked Justin’s cock, how much bigger Snape’s seemed in his fantasies. Not like he’d ever be able to taste it in person. Harry bemoaned his life for a moment, as he always did in moments like this, a life where he couldn’t kiss Snape. Snape was straight! Snape was in love with his mother, even now. Snape hated him, and Snape loathed him, and Snape _despised_ him…

Harry ran out of words in his head to describe the word hate as Justin started to come. It caught Harry completely off guard and he choked, falling back as come spurted on his face. 

“Oh, shite Harry! You’re a mess,” Justin snickered, casting a Scourgify Harry's way to clean his face up and falling down on his bed. Harry, who’d already come, crawled beside him. “Still thinking about the Glorious Git, now, are we?”

“When am I not,” Harry moaned. “Justin, you know I can’t tell Ron. Hermione doesn’t know, the _Daily Prophet_ doesn’t know…”

“Yes, yes,” Justin said in a soothing voice. Harry huffed. “Are you going to invite him again?”

Harry paused, his hand roaming his own belly. He invited Snape to the Ministry Ball held at Hogwarts on the weekend at the start of term for the past two years, without fail. Harry had no idea why Snape never showed, not once, and he lived in the bloody castle, for fucks sake! Harry knew the bastard was as antisocial as the Whomping Willow, but still...it must mean that he really, truly hated Harry. 

Harry scrunched up his face and lifted himself off the bed. “‘M tired,” Harry yawned, and Justin reached for him. 

“Come here, you big oaf.” Justin wrapped Harry in his arms as Harry stumbled down to him. “Invite him. Why not try just one more year? If he doesn’t show this year, stop Owling him.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “This is the last year.” 

+++

_Dear Sna--_

Harry crumpled the parchment and threw it in his fireplace. 

_Dear Profess-_

Harry scribbled that out, and then cursed and vanished the ink. If this was the last year he’d be sending Snape an Owl, he had better make the most out of it. 

_Dear Severus_

_Please accept my invitation to come to the Ministry Ball this Saturday night. I would love to--_

Harry paused. Love to talk to you? Who liked to talk to Snape? 

_\--catch up. I hope to see you there. If not, I hope you have a brilliant weekend anyway._

_Harry P._

There. The deed was done. Harry reached for his screech owl, Fiddles, and gave him the letter. “Take this to Severus Snape.” Fiddles nipped him on the finger. “Please, Fiddles. Thank you.” 

Satisfied, Fiddles hooted and flew out the window. Harry stared after him silently. If Snape ignored him this year, this would be the last. He had to promise himself that. He couldn’t go mooning over Snape forever. 

+++

Ah! The Ministry Ball. Severus had forgotten all about that until Friday, when Minerva was gossiping about some sordid things she found out last year at the Ball, as she did every year when talking about the Ball. Potter always sent him an invitation, and Severus had always ignored it. This year he had no choice but to accept, and he shuddered at the thought of being in a crowded room of people with cloying perfume and loud mouths. But Potter would be there, and Severus could snatch him up and convince him to…

To what, exactly? Severus reached into his trousers and gripped his hard cock that was already wet at the tip, as it usually was when he started to think about Potter, which was quite often these days. These months. This year. 

His happy wank was rudely interrupted by an owl...oh, not just any owl, but Potter’s owl, and he dropped his hand to eagerly snatch the letter out of the owl’s grip. The owl shot him a dirty, narrowed glance and then flew out of his chambers. 

Yes, he smirked as he stared down at the letter, reaching for his cock once more. Yes, this year he would be attending. Why did Potter keep inviting him? Out of pity? For surely it couldn’t mean…

Severus came with a strangled moan. Potter couldn’t fancy him. There was absolutely no way. Severus cast a Scourgify and then made his way into his bedroom. Tomorrow, then.

+++

Severus sat down the next morning and surveyed the letter. He hadn’t opened it yet, but he already knew what it said. _Please come to the Ball, Professor._ Always so simple, as if Potter made it a point to send it to him out of remorse. Severus snorted. As if he needed anyone’s, let alone a Potter’s, pity. 

He slashed open the envelope and drew the piece of parchment out. His eyes widened. Severus. He called him Severus. What could this mean, and Severus pondered as he tapped his finger on his coffee mug. A pop sounded in the room, and a plate of food appeared on the small table across from his Floo. One of the (very few) perks of being a professor was that he could eat a meal on the weekend in peace in his chambers without dealing with gossip and bantering and idiotic children. He sighed and made his way over to the table to spoon up some porridge. Severus, eh? What was Potter thinking? Was he really that desperate to see him? Severus frowned and shoved a mouthful of steaming hot porridge in his mouth. But what would he wear? He could go with his usual attire, but since he would be attempting to seduce a Toadstone out of Potter, he’d have to wear something more appealing. And after all, this would be the first time seeing him in two years...Severus clenched his spoon and sighed through his nose harshly. 

And the Ball was tonight. He didn’t have many robes to spare, other than black ones. He shifted from his chair to go to his bedroom and opened the wardrobe. Not much was there other than black...trousers, robes, white dress shirts, precisely five of each...he grabbed one of his black robes and tapped his wand on it. The black faded into a midnight blue that would have made Albus very proud of him indeed, and he stroked his fingers over the fabric. A little too starchy, so he flicked his wand again until the robes were velvet. Soft and approachable, everything Severus was not. Hmph. Maybe this would catch Potter’s eye.

He put the robes back in his wardrobe and left the bedroom to sit in his worn armchair. He Accioed his mug of coffee and sipped the scalding sludge (the house-elves knew better than to not make anything but a very dark brew for him in the mornings, though he was slightly glad they were finally getting paid,) before reaching for the letter again. Severus. He called him Severus. 

For the first time in what seemed like a decade, Severus’ lips twitched into a slight, secret smile.

+++ 

Harry fidgeted with the cuffs of his green robes. He shouldn’t act this twitchy in public let alone at the Ministry Ball...not to mention how everyone who attended seemed to want to talk Wrackspurts out of his ears every year. Harry surreptitiously glanced for the fifteenth time at the entrance to the Great Hall, but people were still filtering in. Harry grabbed the nearest champagne glass and downed it. It was a party, he could drink as much as he bloody well wanted and he didn’t care who would see him. 

The line of people started to string out until the last few stragglers entered the Hall. 

And Harry’s heart screeched to a halt. 

There was Snape, wearing his usual facial features twisted in a familiar grimace, but his robes...magnetic blue, like the night sky during a full moon...Harry waxed poetic in his head as Snape glanced around. The Great Hall was a bit hushed now as Snape made his way to Harry. Harry cleared his throat and grabbed another glass, this time elf-made wine. 

“Potter,” Snape growled, and Harry shivered as the growl slithered down his spine, spreading heat through his body. And his face, as Harry felt the fiery blush spread on his cheeks and forehead. He dunked his head down to examine his glass. “Why is it you invite me to such trite, torturous…” 

“It’s good to see you too, Snape.” Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. An Auror shouldn’t be this wimpy in front of a skinny, scowly Hogwarts teacher. But he was nervous nonetheless, and he couldn’t help the grin that stretched his face as Snape grunted wordlessly. “Nice, er. Nice robes, by the way,” he added lamely. 

A strange look swept over Snape’s face as he stared down at Harry. Harry’s stomach fluttered. That definitely wasn’t hate in Snape’s eyes, and while the glare that followed narrowed its gaze, Harry could see something soft yet eager hidden away in the beetle-black depths. Harry brought the glass to his lips. 

“It isn’t entirely unpleasant to see you as well, Potter,” Snape said, his voice subdued and strangely enough, not laced with malice. Harry gulped his wine. Just what the bloody hell was going on? Was he drunk already? Snape lifted his own glass to his thin lips, and Harry watched as his throat bobbed, a flash of pink tongue wetting his lips. 

“Ah, I was. Er, wondering if you’d want to ditch the Ball and walk with me,” Harry stammered. Snape’s eyebrow crooked, and Harry shivered. 

“Walk where?” Snape asked silkily, setting his glass down on a nearby table and crossing his arms. Harry lifted his shoulders into a shrug, because that seemed to be the only part of his body that was capable of movement right now, other than his swiftly rising erection. Two years. Two years of pining after this man, two years of not being able to see him...and now he was standing right in front of him. Harry wanted to open those gorgeous blue robes and lick him all over. He couldn’t bite back the little sigh that escaped him, and Snape’s eyes widened. 

“Anywhere really,” Harry said, gulping his wine down so fast he nearly choked. He glanced up at Snape as the man’s lips slid into a smirk. Snape bent down lower so he was nearly level with Harry’s ear. 

Harry glanced side-eyed at the rest of the Hall. No one seemed to be paying them much attention, which was surprising honestly, but Harry wasn’t complaining. “I have gin,” Snape murmured. “Much better than champagne, I must say.” 

“Y-yes,” Harry squeaked. “Yeah, let’s go. Er, lead the way, sir.” 

Snape swept away, and Harry stumbled after him, cursing his short legs. The champagne and wine didn’t help either, but Harry wasn’t drunk. Not yet, at least. Harry could hardly believe this. He was going to get drunk with Snape! Harry couldn’t contain his gleeful grin as he trekked down to the dungeons with the object of his filthy desires. 

Harry’s body shuddered as they stepped to a door in the dungeons, and Snape tapped his wand on the knob and it creaked open. Dull flames licked the coals in the fireplace, and though they were in the dungeons, this room was so much warmer than the Great Hall despite the bodies, the dancing...and fuller, too, without anyone but the two of them, in a small study, books lying neatly on a small table by a worn-out chair, Harry’s feelings ballooning around him and he couldn’t wait--he only had this one chance--

Harry shoved Snape against the wall and smashed his lips against him. A burst of heat blossomed in Harry’s belly at the feel of those champagne-wet lips, and he could taste the flowery bubbles on them as he tentatively darted his tongue out to touch the tip of it to Snape’s lips. Snape inhaled sharply and nipped his bottom lip softly as Harry clutched his shoulders with shaking hands. “I can’t wait,” Harry gasped. “I’ve waited too long, can’t wait anymo--”

And _Severus_ swooped down to capture his lips, his tongue surging into Harry’s mouth, all liquid heat, slick and fiery, dancing along Harry’s tongue as Harry moaned. Severus broke away and stared down at him. 

“You’ve...waited…” 

“Yes,” Harry breathed. Severus inhaled a gulp of air. ”Been waiting a long time for you.”

“Are you certai--”

“Just...don’t want to talk,” Harry moaned, and crushed his body against Severus’, sliding his painfully hard cock against Severus’ thigh. And Severus answered back as Harry rutted against him, moving his thigh with every single grind Harry pushed into his skin...so he does want it! Harry moaned and thrust again. 

+++

“I can’t wait,” Potter moaned. “I’ve waited too long, can’t wait anymo--”

Potter hiccuped softly. It must have been all of that wine, for now he was climbing him like a tree, grinding himself against Severus’ leg like a Crup in heat. 

But now he was Harry, and Harry’s breath gusted into the hollow of his throat. “I’ve been waiting a long, long time. Ah, can’t stop,” he moaned, as his clothed cock jabbed Severus’ thigh, and Severus felt an answering swell of arousal at the touch, the sight...the smell of Harry’s hair, like wood chips and forest and maple…yes, Harry was right...it had been too long...

“Oh, please,” he gasped, and Severus raised his wand, slicing Harry's trousers in two. Harry moaned in approval, and Severus’ eyes fluttered shut as he felt hard cock press against his hip, he could nearly feel it leak against his thick robes, as he looked down at the boy (no, man-child) as he lifted his head to stare into Severus’ eyes. 

“You--you take off yours,” Harry gasped as he rutted against him. Severus sighed through his nose, though it was shaky--his robes had never felt so hot and constricting before, and he wanted to feel bare skin against bare skin, sweat mingling, breaths entwining--Severus lifted his thigh to Harry’s crotch one more time before he held Harry’s shoulders to stop him from moving. 

“Wha--”

“Not yet,” Severus sneered, and moved away from Harry, who looked a bit ridiculous with his rumpled robes and trousers split around his ankles. “By the way, perhaps you should get naked. You might trip on those.” 

“Right,” Harry said eagerly, and tore his clothes off as Severus watched. Severus was a bit self-conscious of his body--he was pasty white, slightly aged but not overly so, scrawny (though he was eating better now that the War was over), scarred...Though how he could be so calm and collected with Harry flailing about, tremors of arousal wracking his body, Severus didn’t know. But he had other, more brilliant ideas of how to get off, and he wondered if Harry would be receptive. He probably would be. 

“Soixante-neuf,” Severus murmured, and Harry gaped. 

“What the bloody hell does that mean?”

Severus tsked impatiently. “So uncouth, Potter.” He let out a long-winded sigh. “One would expect an Auror and war hero to be more cultured, especially with...what was her name...that Veela girl…”

“Fleur?”

“It’s French, Potter. Sixty-nine. Unless your sensibilities don’t lean towards sucking one’s cock and having yours sucked at the same time…”

“Sounds pretty brilliant to me,” Harry exclaimed, and his eyes raked over Severus, and he suddenly felt so exposed, even with his robes still on. It was like Harry was surveying him like a birthday cake he couldn’t wait to eat, and Severus swallowed. Why him? Why did Harry take a liking to Severus, of all people? Severus felt dazed, as if Albus Dumbledore was somehow granting his secret wish. He wouldn't put it past the sly bastard. 

“Have you ever done this with a man?” Severus grumbled, his robes and the frock coat underneath sticky with sweat. Harry smirked in a way that made Severus proud.

“More than a few times. Have you?” 

Severus cleared his throat and ignored the last part, because of course he had. “And the Weasley girl?”

“She’s too busy buttering up that Chaser Valmai Morgan to spend enough time with me. I’m as queer as a three-sided Sickle. She didn’t mind really, she’s more into fanny than I’ll ever be.” Harry rushed over to Severus, naked as the day he was born, his toned body shining golden in the dim firelight. “Take these off, I can’t wait, let’s soozint-noof already…” 

_Soixante-neuf_ , Severus wanted to correct, but words seemed to have failed him at the moment, as Harry fondled his chest through his coat, parting his velvet robes and running his hand down his abdomen. He slid his fingers over the buttons as Severus stared down at him, still stunned that Harry Potter wanted anything to do with him. 

“Bloody hell, no wonder you’re so uptight. Look at all of these fucking buttons, even on bloody dress clothes. I don’t know how you breathe in these.” 

“Would you like something more...appealing?” Severus smirked. Harry growled in frustration. 

”More appealing would be you naked and on top of me,” Harry said as he fussed over Severus’ buttons. “Bloody hell…”

”For God’s sake,” Severus banished the robes that were now adorned with a wet smear from where Harry’s bare cock nuzzled against it. His breathing stuttered as Harry dropped to his knees. 

“You know, I wasn’t even sure if you’d like me like this,” Harry said glumly, and Severus watched as his lips drew closer to his cock. “You know, with you and my mum and all--you never liked me--”

“Let’s just say I’ve had a change of heart,” Severus said, which was true, but Harry didn't have to know for how long, “and your mother was a different story altogether. In fact, she kept a secret for me that no one else knew. Or knows.” 

“What secret is that?” Harry’s hands slid up Severus’ quivering thighs. Severus shook his head. 

“Only that I loved a boy, and couldn’t have him.” Severus couldn’t believe the words that were spilling out of his mouth, but Harry was naked and primed to suck cock, so he didn’t feel the need to mince words or thoughts right now. “And she was the only one I could talk to about…” about anything, really. Severus didn’t want to think about Lily right now, especially not when his cock was about to be engulfed by her son’s mouth. He clenched his eyes shut as the first long lick sent a bolt of heat through his body, coalescing in his groin, which was painfully hard. Severus thrust into Harry’s welcome mouth and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Ah, finally…

+++

Harry could just eat Severus up, as the man stood in front of him in those blue robes that Harry wanted to rip to shreds, no matter how enticing they looked on him. Harry drifted closer until he was flush against Severus’ body, his hard cock glistening with wetness. Down boy, Harry chastised. It wouldn’t do to come now and embarrass himself. Though strangely enough, Snape didn’t make him self-conscious at all. They seemed to...fit, in some way. It was comforting, because even though Harry knew that they had mad chemistry, he wasn’t really sure if they could get on properly. Well, you know, with Snape being...Snape. 

Severus Snape’s cock did not disappoint. So, so hard, impossibly red and flushed, thrusting out from a nest of coarse black curls. It was huge, with thick, heavy balls (surprisingly bald) hanging underneath, and Harry wanted to squeal in excitement. But that wouldn’t do, so he dropped to his knees instead. 

Harry knelt before Severus, gazing up at him as he took the head of his cock in his mouth. Severus’ eyes were closed, but soon Harry could feel thin fingers drift through his hair almost tenderly. Harry inhaled the heady musk of arousal, it was like his own personal aphrodisiac. Harry nearly swooned, but before he could get that massive erection into his mouth all of the way, Severus guided him off. 

“What?” Harry muttered, as Severus sighed. 

“I thought we were going to suck simultaneously,” Severus said dryly, and Harry nodded eagerly, jumping up and standing to gaze up at the other man. 

“Here?”

Severus scoffed. “No, you imbecile, the Great Hall.” Severus rolled his eyes. “My bedroom is right through here.” Harry followed Severus as he tapped a tapestry and it melted into a door. 

“These are your rooms...why do you even have a concealing charm on your bedroom,” Harry grumbled, but Severus either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him.

+++

Severus ushered him inside but Harry didn’t need prodding, he seemed just as eager as Severus was, and Severus’ belly felt a bit bubbly and warm. 

Harry flopped down on the bed, strewn about like an irritating Adonis, but somehow that made him more endearing than annoying, now that he was naked and in Severus’ bed. Severus caged Harry underneath him, aligning himself so that his cock was poised above Harry’s lips. Well, someone had to initiate this. Severus gulped Harry’s cock down as the boy let out a squawk, trembling like a wayward leaf in the gust of a heavy storm. Severus hummed around Harry’s cock before building a steady rhythm. It was obvious that Harry hadn’t sixty-nined before, and Severus rolled his eyes and shifted his hips impatiently. 

+++

Harry was trembling so badly that the innocent bystander (of which, thankfully, there were none…) would have thought that he’d been struck by lightning. Severus’ cock dragged across his lips, leaving a sheen of sticky fluid over them as Severus’ head bobbed up and down. Severus mumbled around his cock, and Harry jolted. 

“What?” Harry gasped, as Severus snarled, 

“I shouldn’t be the only one participating in this ill-advised rendezvous.” 

Ill-advised? What the--but Severus licked around the head of his cock and Harry couldn’t think any more of it, and ran the flat of his tongue over the head of the large cock. Severus groaned in approval and Harry drew in a deep breath, taking him in further. Bloody hell, but this is a lot of work, trying to suck and be sucked at the same time. But twice as fun, he grinned, and swallowed around Severus’ length. Severus thrust down and Harry choked a bit, his eyes watering as that thick, heavy cock lodged further into his throat. 

Soon they were both thrusting together, all heat and slickness and moans and groans...Harry let out a high-pitched squeak as Severus rolled his balls, cradling them in his warm hands as his cock made a pathway in his mouth, in and out, in and out...Harry could taste his warmth, salted, sticky honey dripping down his lips as Severus’ smooth balls became tenser and tighter…

He couldn’t stop the hisses that slithered from the corners of his stretched lips, but Severus seemed to like whatever sounds he was making, and Harry hummed and rolled his tongue underneath the head of Severus’ cock, tasting the bitter beginnings of release heavy on his tongue. The weight of his cock was welcome in Harry, and he sighed around his mouthful, rolling Severus’ balls again, relishing the feel of soft, smooth, fragile skin as they bounced back and forth. 

Harry sucked harder, wanting to see the man unravel, lose himself in the moment by _Harry’s hands_...er, mouth, he supposed...and soon, Severus shuddered above him and flooded in his mouth, hot spurts of white streaking the back of Harry’s throat that seemed to burn like a fresh Incendio on the tip of a heated wand. Harry wouldn’t last long after feeling and tasting that, and Harry hissed, thrusting up as Severus swallowed him down. Ahhh...so close...

+++

Severus’ belly fluttered at the sibilance of Harry’s voice and, even though he knew Harry could no longer speak Parseltongue, the residuals of the ability still hissed from his tongue and dear _God_ , it was one of the most erotic things he had ever heard in his forty-some years of dismal life. He wasn’t going to last long, not at all, not with Harry’s cock lodged in his throat, and Severus’ cock likewise crammed in Harry’s, as Harry sucked and licked and slurped and swallowed...Severus came with a muffled groan and jerked into Harry’s mouth, and it was as if Harry shot him up into the clear night sky to kiss fiery stars. Severus trembled in Harry’s mouth before the pleasure became pain and he flinched away from Harry’s tongue, sucking the cock in his own mouth eagerly until he tasted the beginning spurts of release squirt in his mouth. 

+++

”S-Severus!” Harry cried, as the pinnacle of his orgasm hit him. Harry cringed at the slipup and prayed that Severus wouldn’t throw him out of the bedroom by his ears. He glanced at the man, whose chest was flushed with a ruddy pink, sweat gleaming his body as if he were oiled, and Severus glanced at him, his expression unreadable. 

“I suppose you expect me to call you Harry, now,” Severus said, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

+++

Severus Snape wasn’t accustomed to many people calling him by his given name. Only a rare few were granted the honor of calling him by his birth name, but to hear it in the throes of Harry’s orgasm as he twitched on the bed...that damn hissing drawing out the s’ in such a way that just thinking about it sent Severus into another spiral of arousal. Although, as he glared down at his freshly sated cock, he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it for at least an hour or two. 

Toadstones. The Toadstone. How could Severus bring this up without alarming Harry? He decided to cut straight to the point. 

“So Pott--Harry,” Severus said, glancing over at the side of the bed where Harry lay prone, his limbs spread every which way, “I have a favor I need of you.”

Harry’s head jerked up and his eyes widened. “Is this...what?”

“No, it’s not what you think,” Severus rushed, and he was not used to being in the position of having to explain himself to other people. “I...I had no one else to go to.” 

“So sex is your way of getting--” Harry’s face turned red, and his green eyes lit up like a curse as he fumbled for his glasses. “--what, exactly?”

“I’ll have you know--”

“Yeah,” Harry said, and he seemed dismayed. “I knew you couldn’t like me. I mean...I’m me, and you’re...you.” 

“Harry…”

“What more do you need anyway?” Harry said, his voice raising and becoming screechy. “I already sucked your cock.”

“And you seemed to enjoy it,” Severus snarked back, but then regretted it, as Harry’s glare became more pronounced and uglier. “I...have been watching you for a while.” 

The malice that oozed on Harry’s face drifted away and his eyes softened. “Really?”

Severus sighed and decided to forget his honor for a moment. “Yes. But who...who would have me? Especially _you_ , darling of the Wizarding world himself…” 

“I’ve wanted you for years,” Harry proclaimed as if it was some great revelation only Merlin could say. “And you always turned me away, so I figured…”

“Well, we are here now, aren’t we?” Severus deadpanned. Harry nodded. 

“What’d you need, exactly?”

Severus drew in a breath. “A Toadstone.” 

“Blimey, those are--”

“Yes, and you’re the only one who can help me,” Severus said. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. “Please.” 

Harry’s eyes were saucers. Severus never said please to anyone, and he was frankly shocked at himself that Harry bloody Potter was the first to be bestowed with that particular honor as well. Harry grinned. 

“I’ll do it,” Harry said. “When do you need it?”

Severus rubbed his temples. “As soon as you can acquire it,” he said. Which probably wouldn’t take long, with Harry being an Auror and all of that nonsense. 

“Alright,” Harry answered. “But…”

Severus arched a brow. It seemed to freeze in place as the silence dragged on. Bloody hell boy, say something…

“Can I come back?”

+++

Please let him say yes, pretty please, come on--

“I suppose,” Severus grumbled. “But we’ll have to work on your skills a bit.” 

“Hey!” Harry cried, his ego bruised like a rotten peach. Severus smirked, and his eye ticked a little. If Harry didn’t know any better, he would have thought the man actually winked at him. Well, Harry would take it what he could get. He gathered his ruined clothes and mended them before turning to Severus. 

“They’ll expect me some point in time tonight,” he said morosely, “but I’ll be back. With the Toadstone, of course!”

Severus’ lips quirked. “Of course.” 

+++

“Toadstones...Toadstones...no, fossilized dragon dung...gnome toenails--ick...ah! Here we go.” Harry snatched a few of the craggy green stones and slid them in his robes. No one would question why Harry the Auror was in this department, and he practically skipped out of the room before going to the nearest Floo. 

“Severus Snape’s quarters!”

In a flash of green smoke, Harry landed in Severus’ fireplace, coughing as the dust settled in his nostrils and throat. He sneezed, and a rustle sounded nearby. 

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. No one was here--

“Ack!” Harry cried, as Severus grabbed his shoulder and pinned him to the nearest wall. 

“What a naughty, naughty boy you are, Mister Potter,” he murmured, as Harry flushed. “Stealing from the Ministry just to suck more cock...do you want it that badly?”

“Mhm,” Harry moaned, and Severus let go of him. Harry groaned, missing the heat of his body already. 

“I’m not going to ask what you’re planning on doing with those--”

“You don’t even know what ‘those’ are,” Severus snapped. Harry snorted. 

“Oh well. Brew your stupid potion,” Harry said, as Severus grunted. “I’ll be waiting.” 

“No work for Auror Potter today?”

“Today was pretty boring, actually,” Harry said. “The highlight of my day was the adrenaline rush I got from stealing Toadstones. Whatever they are.” 

“And you don’t need to know,” Severus said, as Harry handed them over. Severus pocketed them and his lips quirked. “I owe you a debt.”

“Consider it paid,” Harry said, launching himself at the man and smacking his lips against his face, missing his lips entirely and kissing him on his huge hawkish nose. Severus spluttered and backed away, but Harry could see a gleam in those black eyes, and he felt like a member of the Chudley Cannons after winning their first match ever. He felt...exhilarated. Happy. Joyous. Victorious. A number of feelings that Harry didn’t want to come up with words to, so he opened his mouth against Severus’ instead. 

Severus responded, all slick warmth that left Harry feeling tingly and hot. Severus broke away first, and Harry groaned in disapproval. “I have to finish this potion,” Severus said, his silken voice subdued. “But you are more than welcome to stay. And...the gin is still there, if you would like some. We never got around to it the other night.” 

“Right,” Harry grinned. 

Well, he wasn’t sure what being in a relationship with Severus would be like, if it was a relationship. But Severus Snape didn’t strike him as the type of person to have one-night-stands or random dalliances, and Harry closed his eyes, breathing in a deep sigh. They were here now, together, in this moment, and Harry would stay. Harry would always stay. 

And he bet Severus would too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3847082.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1779801.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1097276.html).


End file.
